Strawberry Avalanche
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu.  "Porque si"... Hay preguntas a las que solo se responde asi.


Hola a tods Ls fans del ItaSasu, este es mi 5° songfic de ellos, espero que les guste n_n

Este Songfic esta inspirado en una cancion de mi artista favorito: Owl City.

ItaSasu

STRAWBERRY AVALANCHE

Este es un mundo de sueños y tú, mi odiado hermano, sueñas, igual que los demás.

Crees que es tan fácil que te perdone, que te sonría como lo hacía antes.

_Que no me sienta tan estúpido al estar contigo en la misma habitación._

-Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, solo perdóname, por favor… -Me dijiste una ocasión, no recuerdo exactamente si esas eran tus palabras, las lágrimas y el aturdimiento de un berrinche infantil no me dejaban oírte.

Cuando cerré las puertas y ventanas de mi habitación, dejándote fuera de mi vista y fuera de mí, solo pensaba en lo horrible que me sentía y en cómo te detestaba con toda el alma.

Tú igual nunca no te rindes ante mi hostilidad. Tocas a mi puerta, ¿Qué quieres realmente aquí?

-¿Sasuke?-Llamas preocupado al ver que no contesto.

-Estas muerto para mí-Contesto a voces entre el llanto.

Esto es lo peor que he sentido y hecho. Te he dicho cosas que ni siquiera yo quería, me contradigo a mí mismo.

Asustado, me levanto limpiándome las lágrimas rápidamente y voy a la puerta casi corriendo, estas muy callado al otro lado de la puerta.

_No, esto no…_

Abro la puerta con la cara empapada en lágrimas y el corazón latiéndome despavorido.

Me encuentro solo en el inmenso pasillo.

Esto no me gusta para nada, no.

_No estás muerto para mí, nunca lo estarás,_ es lo que quiero gritar para que resuene en todos los rincones de la mansión.

_Claro, Sasuke, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo_, y me doy el golpe final a mí mismo.

A punto de llorar de nuevo, me deslizo, deshecho, por la pared hasta que mi cuerpo toca el suelo, hundo mi rostro en mis rodillas y dejo que fluya el líquido caliente de mis ojos.

Sorbo la nariz y lloro aún más fuerte.

¿Por qué te dije eso?

Yo no quería.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

Yo no quería.

Levanto la nuca, saliendo de la oscuridad que mis brazos alrededor de esta me brindaban como un escudo, espero impaciente a que se disipen las lágrimas de mis ojos y veo tus piernas.

Alzo la vista y te veo a ti, parado frente a mí, observándome atentamente.

Me tiendes una fresa.

¿Una fresa?

-¿Q-Que es esto?- Pregunto con la respiración entrecortada y una mueca de perplejidad.

Te ríes.

-Una fresa, Sasuke…-Contestas y, como si quisieras que estuviera seguro de que decías la verdad, le das una pequeña mordida. Te miro aturdido y confuso. Me tiendes la mano.

¿La debería aceptar?

La tomo sin dudarlo, no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer.

Siento tus dedos alrededor del dorso de mi mano, me sujetas firmemente de esta y tiras hacia ti con fuerza, me levanto como por arte de magia, siento incluso vértigo, me desconcertó de mi cuerpo y me tambaleo hasta chocar en tu pecho.

Al verme así, me sonríes y me pasas un brazo por la cintura, deteniéndome. Gracias a dios, porque mis rodillas temblaban de ansiedad y mis tobillos no se quedan atrás.

Acercas la fresa a mis labios y te miro como un niño que espera un "puedes hacerlo" o un "no toques"…

-Muerde…-Murmuras, no como orden, sino como petición, incitándome, miro la roja y pequeña fruta entre tus dedos y separo los labios, dejando que introduzcas un extremo en mi boca, para después cerrarla, atrapando entre mis dientes un pedazo de aquella dulce fruta combinada con tu saliva y conteniendo las lágrimas de conmoción.

Sentía un golpeteo en mi pecho y estoy seguro de que tú también lo sentías, si prácticamente me golpeaba la espalda y el pecho a la vez.

Todo se queda en silencio y lentamente decido que es tiempo de madurar y no comportarme como un chiquillo a tu lado, entreabro tímidamente los ojos y te encuentro mirándome con una sonrisa, aprietas ligeramente tu brazo en torno a mi cintura, llamando mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo; acepto con cierta ausencia en mis movimientos, y tú me das un beso en la frente, con el que cierro de nuevo los ojos y la sangre se me va al rostro, haciendo que ahora tu tengas que sostener mi cuerpo por completo. Ya no reacciono.

¿Cómo paso esto?

Tú ya no sueñas.

Yo ya te perdone.

Todo con una sola mordida a una fresa.

¿Ahora debería sonreírte?

_Muy lento_, me digo al darme cuenta de lo atrasado que estaba mi pensamiento conforme a mi cuerpo, pues yo ya te sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Escucho un _"jaja"_ débil por tu parte, y yo me reí también; Al poco rato, ambos nos reímos histéricamente. _"jaja"_

¿Por qué?

Solo porque sí.

Hoy aprendí eso.

Hay preguntas que solo se responden así.

-Te amo- Digo entre risas, armándome de valor y viéndote directamente a los ojos, que estaban enjugados en lágrimas al igual que los míos, solo que esta vez eran lágrimas de risa…

-¿Por qué me amas?

-Solo porque sí.

Y te beso antes de que este sueño desaparezca al igual que la fresa en nuestras bocas ahora unidas.

_¿Tan difícil era?_

Fin

Muchas gracias por leer.

¿Review? n/n

Samadhi


End file.
